


A Short Hibernation

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: There's a freak snowstorm that's ruining everyone's equipment, and there's something wrong with Monnk's General.(Whumptober day 27: extreme weather/power outage)
Relationships: Kit Fisto & Monnk
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	A Short Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone i'm back.

This planet wasn’t known for snowstorms.

Most years it never got cold enough for snowstorms, and snow was considered a rare event, two or three times a lifetime. Even then, the snow was almost never more than a light dusting. The last recorded snow of more than five centimeters had been over six hundred years ago.

As if this war wasn’t bad enough.

Their battalion wasn’t prepared. They hadn’t brought any snow gear, had barely brought anything for cold weather. That wasn’t a terrible hardship for the troopers themselves, with thermoregulation in their suits, but their equipment was suffering. Tech was freezing up and getting ruined. Tents were getting soaked.

And then the power went out.

On the bright side, the Separatists seemed to be having somewhat similar problems, and both sides appeared to be under an informal cease-fire until the storm had let up a bit. In the meantime, clones were scurrying back and forth trying to get things back online.

And there was something wrong with the General.

Kit Fisto was a rather energetic Jedi, as far as Jedi go. So it was fairly easy to see, over the course of the day, how his demeanor changed. His movements became slower, clumsier. He seemed to zone out. He looked exhausted, as much as they could tell.

Eventually, Commander Monnk brought it up. “Are you alright, sir?”

Kit blinked sleepily at him a few times, not seeming to process the words. Then, finally, he said, “...yes?”

Monnk took that as a ‘no’ and went to find a medic.

When he returned with a medic, Kit was asleep on the ground. Or at least, he assumed sleep, since Kit was curled in what seemed to be a comfortable position, one arm under his head.

As the medic tried to wake him up to no avail, he started reconsidering that idea.

They rushed him to the medical tent, and the medics went to work. Monnk waited, out of the way, seriously concerned. Was his General injured? If so, from what? He’d been with the rest of them all day. Was it the Force?

Finally, a medic came up to him. “We believe we’ve figured it out, sir,” he said. “We think the General’s gotten too cold and entered a hibernation state.”

“We’ve been in snowstorms before,” Monnk said. “He’s never reacted like this.”

“Usually we’re prepared for snow though. I’d imagine he usually has some sort of thermoregulation on those missions.”

“Can we put him in one of ours?”

“Wouldn’t work, sir. Ours are made for warm-blooded humans, use our own body heat to thermoregulate. It wouldn’t do anything for the General. We’re thinking about assigning shinies to lay in a pile with him, keep him warm.”

Monnk nodded. “Get on it,” he said.

When Kit woke up, he was groggy and confused. The air was thick with anxiety, and he wasn’t quite sure where he was. He was warm, though, and so very tired. There were several Force signatures close around him, and he thought he might have been pulled into a Padawan pile by someone. Bant and Reeft were the most likely culprits, even at their age.

“Sir? Are you awake? Are you okay?”

Hmm, not Reeft and Bant, then. The words rolled over him slowly, like a lazy current, and it took several moments to process the words. It took even longer to realize that such words required a reply.

He hummed a neutral note, still far too tired to figure out how to properly answer the question. His leks suddenly picked up a flood of relief, which he didn’t have the context for.

More people were talking around him, saying something about electricity and snow, but it was like the buzzing of pollinators in the Temple garden—important for their own communication, surely, but incomprehensible and not very important to Kit himself. He was so very tired, and he snuggled closer into the nearby warmth. Whatever it was could be dealt with when he woke up.


End file.
